Something New
by Rellionna
Summary: [Miyaji Kiyoshi] semua berawal dari kunjungan tim inti Shuutoku hingga mereka bertemu adik Takao Kazunari yang berumur 6 tahun
**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Takao Shinohara © SarahAmalia**

* * *

Miyaji baru tahu seorang Takao Kazunari memiliki adik laki-laki. Shinohara namanya. Umurnya masih enam tahun, namun sikapnya sangat over-protective pada Takao. Miyaji heran sendiri, seharusnya yang memiliki sifat over-protective itu Takao bukan adiknya. Apalagi Shinohara masih berumur enam tahun.

Dan segala keheranan Miyaji berawal dari sana...

Pernah suatu hari, tim inti Shuutoku datang berkunjung ke rumah Takao. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Miyaji datang, jadi ia agak sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sosok makhluk kecil berambut hitam menyambut kedatangan mereka. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama Miyaji Kiyoshi dengan seorang Takao Shinohara dan Miyaji belum tahu sama sekali tentang sifat over-protective anak itu.

Karena ada dua Takao di dalam rumah itu, Miyaji diwajibkan memanggil adik kelasnya dengan nama depan. Itu artinya ia harus memanggil Takao dengan nama Kazunari. Miyaji belum terbiasa, ia seringkali lupa dan memanggil adik kelasnya itu dengan marga, sehingga yang merespon adalah kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

Karena belum terbiasa juga kadang Miyaji suka terbalik memanggil antara Kazunari dan Shinohara. Miyaji sering lupa yang mana Kazunari dan yang mana Shinohara. Kalau kata Ootsubo itu akibat dari kebiasaan Miyaji yang tidak mau menghapal nama lengkap seseorang.

Miyaji akui, dirinya memang lupa apa nama depan adik kelasnya sendiri. Midorima contohnya, ia tidak tahu kalau nama depan Midorima adalah Shintarou. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa memanggilnya Midorima, ia jadi tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting ia bisa memanggil orang itu.

Dan sekarang, akibat kebiasaannya yang tidak mau tahu itu, ia menjadi bahan ejekan seorang Takao Kazunari. Karena kesal, Miyaji segera memiting leher Kazunari, menyuruhnya diam dan tetap menghormati kakak kelas.

Di saat itu pula Shinohara menampakkan sifat aslinya. Secara tiba-tiba saja Miyaji- yang masih memiting leher adik kelasnya -disodok punggungnya menggunakan sapu dengan keras. Awalnya Miyaji pikir yang melakukan itu adalah Midorima atau siapa- dan dia sudah siap dengan nanas kesayangannya. Namun ketika ia berbalik, yang didapatinya justru adalah adik Kazunari.

"Kamu apain Kazu-nii?" Wajah anak enam tahun itu tidak terlihat marah, justru yang tampak dari wajahnya adalah senyuman manis dan mata yang menyipit kesal. "Nggak ada yang boleh nyakitin Kazu-nii."

Miyaji bengong melihatnya. Tidak, tidak hanya Miyaji. Namun Ootsubo dan Kimura pun ikut bengong. Mereka baru tahu ada anak berumur enam tahun yang bisa berbicara seperti itu. Hanya Midorima saja yang cuek bebek terhadap kejadian itu, mungkin karena Midorima sudah biasa menghadapinya pikir Miyaji saat itu.

Kunjungan tim inti Shuutoku ke rumah Takao Kazunari ternyata membuat Miyaji bisa melihat sisi lain dari adik kelasnya yang paling tidak bisa diam itu. Serius, Miyaji sampai kaget saat tahu ternyata Kazunari pandai memasak. Dan Miyaji- lagi-lagi -juga baru tahu di balik sifat Kazunari yang cerewet dan tidak bisa diam bagai cacing kepanasan ternyata ada ketenangan dan aura keibuan. Miyaji tidak bohong, Kazunari benar-benar tampak seperti seorang ibu untuk Shinohara.

Contohnya seperti saat Shinohara menangis gara-gara ulah Miyaji. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat anak kecil menangis! Serius! Tolong jangan tatap Miyaji seakan ia adalah penjahat.

Miyaji hanya tidak sengaja. Awalnya ia bermaksud meminta Shinohara agar tidak terlalu menempel pada kakaknya dan mengganggu kegiatan belajar bersama mereka karena sebentar lagi Winter Cup akan tiba dan nilai mereka tidak boleh sampai anjlok agar latihan tidak terganggu dengan pelajaran tambahan. Hanya saja sepertinya cara yang Miyaji gunakan kepada anak itu salah.

Nampaknya Shinohara melihat cara Miyaji memintanya menjauh sebagai usiran yang kasar- mengingat cara bicara Miyaji yang tak pernah bisa santai. Wajar saja Shinohara jadi menangis karena takut melihat wajah Miyaji- yang memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Miyaji memang kurang suka anak kecil, tapi bukan berarti ia dengan tega mau membuat anak kecil menangis. Jadilah Miyaji kebingungan setengah mati saat Shinohara menangis tanpa henti.

Untung saja ada Kazunari di situ. Si pemilik hawk eye tersebut dengan sigap menggendong Shinohara. Menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut dan mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang. Kazunari yang berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya benar-benar tampak seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan anaknya.

Ketika Kazunari sudah menjauh bersama Shinohara, Ootsubo dan Kimura tiba-tiba saja memandang Miyaji layaknya seorang polisi yang tengah menginterogasi tawanannya. Miyaji diledek habis-habisan karena membuat anak umur enam tahun menangis. Dan ledekan terhenti ketika Midorima angkat suara. Merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan ketiga kakak kelasnya.

"Kalau Kazu-nii malaikat berarti Miya-nii iblisnya."

Miyaji- yang saat itu sedang minum -tersedak akibat komentar yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Shinohara. Ditatapnya adik Kazunari itu dengan pandangan horror- dan anehnya Shinohara sekarang tidak menangis lagi.

"Kok begitu?" Ootsubo berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Miyaji yang tidak terima disebut iblis. "Miya-nii nggak jahat lho."

"Miya-nii tadi jahatin Shino. Jahatin Kazu-nii juga."

"Kalau Kazu-nii malaikat, Miya-nii iblis, kakak-kakak yang lain apa dong?" Kali ini Kimura- yang tengah menggendong Shinohara karena Kazunari pergi ke dapur -yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kimura-nii mirip paman Shino yang suka bawain semangka, berarti Kimura-nii itu paman Shino."

Kimura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kalau Ootsubo-nii?"

"Mirip sama ayah Shino."

Tiba-tiba hening melanda. Bahkan Kazunari yang baru saja kembali dari dapur pun terdiam mendengarnya.

Miyaji yang awalnya merasa kesal pada Shinohara secara mendadak merasa bersimpati. Ia sendiri tahu sejak Kazunari berumur dua belas tahun orang tuanya telah tiada akibat kecelakaan. Dan kenyataan bahwa Shinohara kini menganggap Ootsubo mirip dengan ayahnya jelas membuat siapapun terkejut.

Pasalnya, menurut Kazunari, Shinohara tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama ayah ataupun ibunya lagi sejak keduanya telah tiada. Bahkan sampai mengatakan bahwa seseorang mirip dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Mungkinkah Shinohara sedang merasa rindu pada kedua orang tuanya saat ini? Pikir Miyaji.

Menghela nafas, Kazunari mengambil alih Shinohara dari pangkuan Kimura setelah menaruh camilan yang ia bawa di atas meja. Berniat mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba suram. "Kalau begitu Shin-chan mirip apa?"

Shinohara tampak berpikir, sambil memandang Midorima yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela.

"Mirip wortel hidup." Dan suara tawa pun meledak di dalam kamar Kazunari.

Miyaji dan Kazunari yang tertawa paling keras. Sedangkan Midorima tetap diam sambil menutup kedua matanya dan bersedekap di pojokan. Berusaha sabar menghadapi Shinohara sepertinya. Miyaji tebak kuping Midorima saat ini pasti sudah panas karena suara tawa Kazunari tak kunjung berhenti, ditambah dengan ledekan yang ikut keluar.

"Shino salah ya?"

"Shino nggak salah kok. Shino memang benar." Ujar Miyaji. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Miyaji satu pendapat dengan seorang anak kecil.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Di luar sana langit sudah semakin gelap. Namun Miyaji dan yang lain nampaknya masih betah untuk menetap di rumah Kazunari. Terlebih lagi Ootsubo dan Kimura, keduanya terlalu sibuk bermain dengan Shinohara. Miyaji sampai tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang luar biasa betah bermain dengan seorang anak kecil?

Selagi yang lain sedang berkumpul mengelilingi Shinohara, Miyaji lebih memilih tidur-tiduran di atas tatami sambil memainkan ponselnya. Peduli setan kalau dirinya jadi tampak seperti orang kurang kerjaan.

"Kalau Kazu-nii kubawa pulang bagaimana?"

Miyaji memandang ke arah Ootsubo yang cengengesan dengan terkejut. Kok Ootsubo mau bawa pulang Kazunari? Angin ribut darimana nih? Setelah memandang kerumunan Ootsubo, Kimura, Kazunari, Midorima, dan Shinohara barulah Miyaji paham. Oh, ternyata Ootsubo sedang menggoda Shinohara toh.

"Nggak boleh!" Shinohara sedikit menjerit, memeluk lengan sang kakak dengan erat. "Kazu-nii punya Shino! Nggak ada yang boleh bawa selain Shino!"

Nah lho, keluar lagi sifat over-protectivenya.

"Kalau berani bawa pulang Kazu-nii, nanti Shino ngamuk lho!"

Miyaji geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Ootsubo dan Kimura tertawa geli. Midorima tetap keep calm and stay cool. Sedangkan Kazunari hanya cengar-cengir bingung ketika Shinohara mengatakannya.

Dalam hati Miyaji bersyukur Kazunari dan Shinohara beda sepuluh tahun. Coba kalau keduanya adalah anak kembar. Lalu sama-sama sekolah di Shuutoku dan sama-sama masuk klub basket. Miyaji dijamin kerepotan sekaligus tidak akan bebas nantinya.

Kenapa? Jelas, yang satu berisik, tidak bisa diam, dan menyebalkan tingkat dewa. Yang satunya lagi over-protective dan asal ceplas-ceplos. Nanti ketika Miyaji kesal, dirinya pasti tak akan bisa melemparkan nanas ke kepala si pemilik hawk eye.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Kazunari memandang keempat temannya sambil menggendong Shinohara yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Iya, sudah larut soalnya. Dan lagi besok ujian kan sudah dimulai." Jawab Miyaji yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya. "Kau jangan sampai dapat nilai jelek lho, Takao."

Kazunari tertawa pelan, takut membangunkan Shinohara. "Kan ada pensilnya Shin-chan, tenang saja. Hahaha."

"Bodoh. Aku tak akan meminjamkannya padamu- nodayo."

"Pelit nih."

Miyaji berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menepuk kedua celana panjangnya untuk menghilangkan debu imajiner. Lalu memandang Kazunari.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." Katanya.

"Sampai bertemu besok." Ootsubo melangkah keluar lebih dulu, melambaikan tangannya pada Kazunari yang juga membalas.

Miyaji ikut melambai lalu menyusul Kimura dan Ootsubo. Meninggalkan Midorima yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

"Dapat hidayah nggak?" Kimura bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Ootsubo maupun Miyaji menjadi sedikit terkejut. "Dari kunjungan kita hari ini." Lanjutnya.

"Cara bicaramu sudah seperti seorang guru kepada muridnya setelah melakukan tour ke berbagai tempat. Tapi, yaah... Begitulah." Ootsubo merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya, menguap lebar karena mengantuk. "Kalau kau Midorima?"

"Biasa saja- nodayo."

"Miyaji bagaimana?" Kali ini Kimura memandang Miyaji yang berjalan paling depan. "Dapat hidayah nggak?" Kimura kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Yaa gitu deh." Miyaji menjawabnya dengan malas. "Mungkin aku harus lebih sering bersyukur."

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku masih memiliki orang tua dan setidaknya adikku tidak semenyebalkan adik Takao." Katanya diikuti suara kekehan kecil. "Shinohara brocom banget."

"Kau benar hahaha."

Dan dalam hati Miyaji menambahkan- dirinya akan lebih menuruti kedua orang tuanya setelah ini. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan Tuhan akan mengambil keduanya seperti yang terjadi pada Takao.

* * *

 **A/N** Saya nggak tahu hal apa yang merasuki saya sampai publish fic ancur ini orz

walnya ini fic untuk event di suatu grup, tapi ternyata adminnya php dan tidak bertanggung jawab jadi saya publish ke sini aja setelah sekian lama wwww /curhat


End file.
